Cleaning Up
by strictly-fandoms
Summary: Loosely based around the episode 8x07 A Little Slice of Kevin, in the scene where Cas has returned suddenly, back from purgatory. He is filthy from the rough climate and is in dire need of a shower. With good timing, Sam decides to leave Dean and his angel alone, to go on a supply run. Dean proceeds to help Castiel in the shower, where things get heated. Enjoy !


"**Hello Dean,"**

**Dean Winchester looked up from the mirror, water dripping off his face as he reached for a towel. In the reflection of the old hotel mirror, he saw a familiar face that made his heart skip a beat and his muscles feel weak. Was it really him? Was this the angel that had pulled his ass out of hell? Was it the angel who had fought alongside him all those months in purgatory? Turning around, he glanced at Castiel, his angel. Silence filled the room, as Dean stared with unbelieving eyes.**

"**You made it," Dean finally managed to get out. "How the hell-"**

**Castiel cut him off by lurching forward, wrapping his arms around the taller man. The pair stayed in their close embrace until Dean stepped back, his hands on the angels' strong shoulders, examining him.**

"**Cas, seriously man, how'd you get out?" his gruff voice filling the tiled room, as green eyes met blue.**

"**It's complicated," Castiel answered, shifting from one foot to the other, suddenly breaking eye contact.**

**Movement from outside the bathroom disturbed the short conversation and Sam appeared into view. His eyes were wide with shock, mouth hanging open slightly, as if to say something.**

"**Sammy, it's him! He's alive and kickin!" Dean practically shouted, unable to control his happiness and excitement to have his best friend and his lover back.**

"**I can see that," Sam laughed, a grin spread on his face.**

"**I'm dirty," Castiel murmured, eyes meeting Dean's.**

"**Purgatory will do that to you," Dean responded as his eyes filled with sadness, quickly blinking the feeling away. "Let's get you cleaned up."**

"**And that's my cue," the man in plaid said sarcasticly, collecting the empty beer bottles and disposing of them. Picking up the keys, he turned to leave.**

"**Supply run," he muttered, looking back briefly as he closed the door behind him.**

**After a moment of silence, Dean left Castiel standing alone in the motel room as he strolled towards the bathroom. Accompanied by the sound of water rushing, Dean poked his head around the corner and called for Cas. In a split second there were two men standing in the bathroom, shrouded in steam.**

**When Dean realized his angel wasn't sure what to do, he peeled off the trench coat that was caked in mud, leaving him left in stained white hospital garments.**

"**Cas, you have to take your clothes off."Dean said with a smirk, "or do I have to do it for you?"**

**In a few moments, he was left standing there, in nothing but white underwear, skin tainted with dirt from the dangerous environment of purgatory. As Castiel leant down to put his disheveled clothes in a pile, Dean watched his muscles flex, which led to something else flex as well.**

**Laughing to himself, Dean muttered something under his breath along the lines of "tighty-whities", as he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall on the damp floor. Following with his piercing blue eyes, Castiel watched as Dean undressed himself. The sight of Dean Winchester standing there before him, toned body, bulge in his boxers, sensual smirk on his beautiful face gave him an unfamiliar feeling down south.**

"**It's like the baby sitter and the pizza man all over again, huh Cassie?" Dean teased, clapping the other man on the ass as he stepped into the steaming shower. Dayum, he thought to himself. The hot water trickled down Dean's muscular shoulder as he grabbed his angel by the hand and led him into the cubicle.**

"**Dean, I'm not sure if there is enough space in here for two grown men-"Castiel began.**

"**We'll make it work baby, I promise."**

**Still holding his hand, Dean pushed his lover against the slippery wall and pressed their bodies together, the humidity and moisture adding another dimension to the situation. Leaning his head down, Dean gently bit and sucked down Castiel's neck, leaving a trail of purple bruises.**

"**Dean, I need to wash-"Cas's sentence was broken by a moan caused by Dean's hand tracing his half-hard dick through the drenched fabric underwear. He pulled on the waist band, exposing the long member. The hunters fingers wrapped around it and started pumping, slowing occasionally to pay close attention to the tip. Moans escaped Castiel's mouth, his head falling back against the PBC wall. **

**Dean met his mouth with Castiel's, his hand still on the angels cock. Their mouths worked in sync, biting each others lips releasing them with a pop. Castiel was unsure at first, but with Deans guidance, he caught on. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, noses touching, eyes connecting. Castiel shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the mixed pleasure of Dean's hand on his member and his mouth on his neck, nipping at it lightly. **

**Suddenly the friction stopped and Cas saw Dean step back, looking for something. **

**"What is it Dean? Did I do something wrong?" Castiel said with a worried tone. **

**"No, you're perfect baby, hang on, I just need to grab the soap." **

**The fragrant smell of frangipani filled the shower, as Dean squeezed some of the pink goop on to his hand. **

**"Turn around," Dean ordered. The authority in his voice made Castiel's dick twitch with desire. He felt soapy hands slide up and down his back, covering him in the scented foam. Dean moved closer to Cas, and his hands moved across his toned stomach, slowing down to rub his boyfriends nipples. **

**"Arms up," Dean commanded, running his soapy hands over and under Castiel's strong arms. Dropping to his knees, Dean laid soft kisses on the pale ass before him, before he scrubbed it clean. **

**Castiel moaned impatiently, as his dick stayed untouched. His hands moved towards it, but were quickly slapped away by Dean who was running his hands along the angels legs, to thoroughly clean them. Finally Dean grabbed Castiel's cock and pumped a few times to spread around the suds. **

**"Turn around," Dean said with a laugh, taking in the sight of Castiel covered in foam before it washed away with the pouring hot water. The hunter stood up, about to start washing Cas's hair, when hands were tugging down his own sodden underwear. **

**"Cas," Dean moaned, reaching around to grab Castiel's ass. His grip was lost as he watched his angel drop to his own knees, his hair glued to his face, blue eyes filled with lust and desire. A choked gasp was released from Dean as Castiel wrapped his perfect lips around Dean's thick shaft. He licked the pre-cum off the tip, looking up to Dean as he did so. **

**Dean found his grip on the shower, as Castiel's head bobbed forward and back, suction increasing each time. The hunter thought he'd lose it right then and there, but he promised himself other plans.**

**"Cas-ugh," he managed to whimper, "stop," **

**Castiel promptly stopped and stood up. Leaning forward and pushing Cas once again, against the wall, Dean kissed the angel deeply, his tongue finding its way into Castiel's mouth. Moans and the sound of water falling on skin was all that was heard for a while. **

**Dean broke away, catching his breath as his hand moved from Castiel's hair, trailed down his muscular chest, and towards his man hood. He pumped the shaft a few times, enjoying the way Cas squirms with pleasure. **

**"Cas, can you grab me the bottle of lube over there?" Dean asked, pointing to a small bottle of clear liquid. **

**""Lube"?" Cas retorted, a confused look crossed his face. "What is lube, Dean?" **

**Sighing, Dean squeezed past the confused angel and reached over onto the old sink, the sudden change of temperature creating goosebumps on his sculpted arms. **

**"This, my dear angel, is lubricant. It'll make it easier for me to pound that pert ass of yours." Dean explained, a smile spread across his dripping face. **

**The pair moved back under the gush of hot water, and Dean guided Castiel to bend over, purposely running his hand over his throbbing member, causing a moan to escape Cas's swollen lips. **

**"Dayum," Dean said allowed, staring at the perfect ass before him, "shit sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out." **

**Dean placed one hand on Castiel's ass and squeezed, the feeling going straight to his dick. His other hand was fumbling with the cap on the container of lube. Once he had got it open, he squeezed some of the smooth liquid onto his hand and spread it on his throbbing member. **

**Dean moaned softly, which made Castiel stand back up. **

**"Dean," he said, squinting his eyes.**

**"Cas," Dean replied, using his free hand to push him back down. Using his slick hand that had previously been wrapped around his shaft, he spread Castiel open. One finger at first, to get his angel used to the feeling, and a second one to stretch him. This move caused Castiel to whimper, and Dean could feel his muscles tense. **

**"Cas, you ok?" He asked softly, releasing his fingers slightly.**

**"Keep going," he replied between heavy breaths, pressing back on to Dean's fingers. **

**"I'm gonna make you feel good, I promise baby," Dean bent over to whisper in Castiel's ear. **

**Once Dean felt he was prepared, he pulled Cas up and propped him against the wall. Held in strong arms, the angel of the lord was positioned down onto Dean's cock. Eyes shut tight and mouth partly open, Dean thrusted up into Castiel. **

**"Ugh - Dean," Castiel whimpered, his mouth open, water dripping from it. His nails raked Deans back, leaving red marks that would surely show for a couple of days. He had never experienced this feeling before, the feeling of being filled with another beings genitalia. Castiel wondered what the garrison would think. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, as he let out a loud groan, which Dean took as a hint of hitting his angels sweet spot. **

**"You like that baby?" He breathed out, ramming Castiel's ass like there was no tomorrow, hitting his prostate over and over, making Castiel scream with pleasure. **

**"Dean, Dean!" Cas panted, a knot began to form in his stomach, and Dean felt his body go stiff. **

**"Deeeaaannn!" Castiel climaxed, he spurted white stripes all over his and Dean's stomach, his body shaking uncontrollably and long moans escaped his mouth. Dean continued thrusting, even harder, leaning forward to lick the cum off Castiel's chest. **

**"Cas, baby you liked that?" He managed to get out, his voice a low growl. **

**"Yes, Dean, that was uh, certainly pleasurable." Cas replied, placing his hands on Dean's face, watching as his eyes closed, and the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more rampant.**

**"Cas...fuck," Dean moaned, "oh god," **

**With a few more deep thrusts, Dean reached his climax, coming inside of Cas, the warm fluid filling him up. As he rode the pleasure out, his movemnts slowed and eventually let Castiel down. **

**For a few moments nothing was said. They just stood there, lost in each others eyes, letting the water run across them, washing the evidence of their activities away. **

**"Cas, have I ever told you how wonderful you are," Dean finally murmured. **

**"On many occasions, Dean," Cas said with a smile, pulling him into a tired embrace. **

**"I love you man," Dean whispered into his angels ear.**

**"I love you to, Dean," Castiel returned, squeezing him a little tighter. **

**" I think it's time we get you dry and clothed," Dean said with a smirk, as he turned off the tap and reached for a fluffy towel for his angel. **

**Walking out of the bathroom, Dean announced that he felt the need to catch some shut eye. Castiel agreed, so they fell asleep together on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, dreaming of counting their demon sheep. **

**They woke to the sound of a key in the lock.**


End file.
